Hey Morgiana, Mahal Kita
by ShinigamiKin
Summary: Hakuryuu regret those 2 words he told Morgiana. But at the same time he couldn't be more happy.


"Hakuryuu could you please just explain to me the meaning of those words!"

The raven haired prince twitched in desperateness and humiliation. Why does his Fanalis friend need to torture it out of him? He, by any mean, will not repeat himself nor will he explain its meaning to her - especially not to her.

He told her those words in order to save him the trouble of embarrassing himself in front of everyone. He picked the wrong time, the wrong place, the wrong words. Hakuryuu thought she'd leave him alone and would find its meaning out of her own, the girl was certainly bright enough to find answers independently. He thought she'll figure it out herself.

But he guessed wrong.

She bugged his out of curiosity that she could not contain, trying with all her might to ask him what 'it' means. And by the look of it, she won't stop until she gets what she wanted to know.

Now, Hakuryuu regretted ever saying it in the first place. But what could he possibly do if he finally desired to tell her that one thing he always wanted to say to her - those three words that would affect not only him and her, but also their friendship.

The prince sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation as the pinkette started interrogating him.

_Tell me why I like this annoyingly-dense -and-irritating-close-to-perfect-but-downright-cute-and-entirely-amazing-girl again?_

"Hakuryuu . . ." she drawled out impatiently yet patiently in a way only she and Ja'far could do.

"Yes Morgiana-dono?"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"And why?"

"Because,"

"I deserve an explanation!"

"No!"

Morgiana pouted/sulked and all Hakuryuu could do was smile softly. The only good he ever gets out of Morgiana's perseverance is the look she gives after. When she puffs out her cheeks like a child that would not be given candy.

At that moment Yamuraiha walked into the lounging area. This made Morgiana's demeanor change from sulky to absolutely devious. She had a look that always meant that she was about to do something out-of-character.

This could only mean one thing . . .

.

.

.

Hakuryuu's doomed.

"Yamuraiha-san!"

Morgiana skipped over to the sorceress, exchanging pleasantries with each other, but the prince knew somewhere deep inside the Fanalis's head was a question he never wanted to be answered.

"Do you know what _Mah-hal-kee-tah_ means?"

.

.

.

_Oh no_ . . . A whirlwind of emotions crossed Hakuryuu's face. He knew the extremely talented sorceress knew a lot of languages but he still prayed that she didn't know what it meant. He eyed them with desperate hope.

Yamuraiha gave a slightly bewildered look to the younger girl which Hakuryuu found as a good sign . . .

. . . or not?!

"Why do you wanna know, Morgiana?"

"Because Hakuryuu told me that a few days ago and he won't tell me what it means, so I'm hoping you know?"

Yamuraiha's eyes widened as she scanned the room until her gaze landed on a certain prince. She looked at him a while longer before giving him a slightly sadistic and mischievously mocking smile that sent shivers running from his head down to his toes.

"Of course. I know _exactly_ what _it_ means." She muttered, obviously emphasizing words that would affect the poor prince. He shook his head pleading but Yamuraiha's smile only grew.

_This is not good. I need to do something!_

Hakuryuu franticly looked around the room until his eyes caught someone . . .

He smiled wickedly . . .

He knows exactly what he's gonna need to do to make sure Yamuraiha doesn't talk . . .

Yamuraiha looked at Morgiana and began explaining slowly the words, making sure Hakuryuu could hear it.

"_Mahal kita_, reads as _Mah-hal-kee-tah_, is a Filipino word."

Morgiana nodded, eyes shining with rare curiosity and adorable anticipation.

"It means, I-"

"SHARKKAN! YAMURAIHA WANTED TO TELL YOU '_MAHAL KITA' _EVER SINCE SHE MET YOU!"

Yamuraiha stiffened. Her faced burned as blood came rushing to her cheeks and ears, her heart pumping rapidly she could feel it in her throat.

Sharkkan, who was currently joking around with Alibaba, looked at her, baffled. He tilted his head to the side giving a 'what-the-heck-does-that-mean' look. And Yamuraiha, as if understanding it, opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Everyone present shifted their attention from whatever they were doing to the fuss happening between the swordsman and the sorceress.

Yamuraiha looked at Hakuryuu and saw him giving an innocent look. But his eyes said 'I-dare-you-to-say-it-now!'

_Curse you Hakuryuu!_

Morgiana looked from Yamuraiha to Sharkkan, back to Yamuraiha then to Hakuryuu and finally, to Yamuraiha again. An animated puzzled expression made its way to the girls face. She didn't understand why Yamuraiha couldn't say it while Sharkkan was here.

Now she's really, REALLY curious! What does '_Mahal kita' _ mean?! Will she ever know what it means at this rate?!

"It means 'I love you'!" Sinbad said drunkenly, snickering at their red faces.

Yamuraiha and Hakuryuu's faces turned so pink it could give Marsur's hair a run for its money. Morgiana had a faint blush on her cheeks, but she rolled her eyes, not believing him one bit. Besides, Sinbad was currently intoxicated, how could he even take in their conversation.

Gaining what seems to be left of their sanity (if they had any in the first place), Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha both shouted an 'OF COURSE NOT' earning them a fit of laughter from the purple-headed dungeon clearer.

"Is it for expressing hatred?" asked Hinahoho.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"What's up guys?"

At that moment our blue-headed Magi decided to walk in. Morgiana ran to Aladdin, with the knowledge that he might know what '_Mahal kita' _means.

"Aladdin, do you know what _Mah-hal-kee-tah_ means?"

Everyone turned their attention from the fighting. They all waited in anticipation and excitement, or pure dread and horror in Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha's cases.

Aladdin blinked once then scratched the back of his head sheepishly grinning.

"Gomen ne Mor, I'm afraid I don't know what it means."

Everyone, besides Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha, fell back anime style. The two latter let out a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

"What's all this commotion about?"

Once again everyone's attention snapped to the newly arrived duo, specifically to the one that cut the moment, Ja'far.

The silver haired man sends a bemused look to everyone, sensing the reduced pressure ensuing.

Morgiana's downcast appearance shifted once again, that akin to a person with a newly found conviction in their life.

"JA'FAR!"

Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha were both filled with such utter fear and horror that Ja'far was actually surprised. They absolutely loathed themselves for not thinking ahead. Forgetting they have Ja'far in the palace, who knows more than Yamuraiha, is such a penitent act.

Ja'far looked at the red-headed girl in a mystified way.

"Ja'far-nii, you are my only hope now. Hakuryuu didn't wanna say it again, Yamuraiha-san confusingly had second thoughts on explaining things to me, and Sinbad's drunk.

"HEY! I-I am *hic* completely *hic* SOBER!" Sinbad protested, and was ignored, making him pout.

Ja'far frowned even more.

"Okay . . . what is it that you wanted to know?"

"_Mahal Kita."_

Ja'far obviously reddened at the mention of those words and tried to hide his face with his sleeve. "W-w-what are you saying?!"

"I said "_mahal kita'_. What does it mean?"

Ja'far paused and visibly relaxed. He brought his hands on his mouth and coughed in a way of composing himself. The redness of his cheeks only lessened slightly as he looked back at the determined eyes of the Fanalis.

.

.

.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha's hearts raced in apprehension. Ja'far will surely reveal their deepest darkest secret, without him realizing, and everyone will know about it. It'll be embarrassing!

Quickly searching for some distraction, Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha saw a certain Fanalis male.

"MARSUR! Ja'far said _'mahal kita'_!"

"Wha-?" Ja'far snapped his head to Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha and raised both his eyebrows in shock.

Marsur eyed Ja'far in a 'what-do-you-mean?-Hurry-up-and-say-it!' way.

Ja'far palmed is face, Marsur's look of curiosity unnerved him.

"Well?" the redhead asked.

Hakuryuu looked at Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha both saluted at him in an attempt to say 'good luck' and 'it's up to you now.'

"Well?" this time, it was Morgiana. She was pouting at Ja'far for taking too long.

"W-well . . . *cough, cough* . . . it's a Filipino word . . ."

"Uh-huh,"

"Yeah?"

"I-I . . . I-YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_EH?!_ Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha looked dumbfounded.

"Oh, okay!" Morgiana smiled and looked at Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha. "_You are important to me. _How hard can that be?"

Hakuryuu and Yamuraiha fall animatedly on the ground with Ja'far sending them an 'okay' sign as if what he did was great. Sharrkan rolled his eyes while Marsur nodded.

"So . . . I'm strong, eh?" she asked, proffering her hands.

Hakuryuu took it and stood up. He scratched the back of his head in both shame and exhaustion.

How did it become like this? He was supposed to confess to her but then things happen and he impulsively said _'Mahal kita'_ instead of _'I love you' _in an attempt to save him from embarrassment. He thought she'll figure it out considering her perceptive mind. And now, this is what you call annoying.

She kept saying '_mahal kita'_ to everyone she felt important.

Well, that ended quite . . . well?

Hakuryuu sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ He decided to call it a day and go straight home to sulk but his plan was soon ruined by the reason of why the plan was created in the first place. And by reason he meant Morgiana.

"Hakuryuu!"

The prince stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see Morgiana waving at him. He waved back and offered a small smile until he froze from the umpteenth time that day.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakuryuu, _mahal kita,_ too!"

.

.

.

.

.

Did he just say it was annoying? Well, let us scratch that since he's not regretting anything . . .

.

.

. . . . except maybe he's still stuck with his feeling for her.

.

.

But there's always a time for that.


End file.
